


Confidant Corruption: Exclusive Interview

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Sun/Devil. Ren sets up an interview for Ohya with Toranosuke, a chance for the politician to get more publicity and the reporter to fill some space in her column. Of course, Ren also makes sure that the reporter is made to understand the man's convictions for a brighter future, and Ren's shared desire for it.





	Confidant Corruption: Exclusive Interview

Kharmatically, Ren Amamiya felt he was being fairly balanced. He’d lead a team to make two big time villains confess their crimes, had already taken care of a third, helped dozens through Momentos quests, and even assisted some friends with their goals and responsibilities. These feats and accomplishments would surely be towards his favor, offsetting the occasional perverse indulgence of using his Persona’s power to mind-control his friends into getting fucked. And it really was occasional, once every couple of weeks. With exams, Makoto’s blackmail gambit, the whole thing with Kaneshiro, and various other obligations, Ren rarely had time for himself.

Given how much time had passed and just how much had happened in the past couple weeks, Ren felt that all the good he did recently could offset another chance at carnal pleasure.

Which was why he facilitated an interview with his recent mentor, Yoshida Toranosuke, and his reporter friend, Ichiko Ohya, with less than pure intentions. He could have just kept Ohya to himself, but the aging politician was just so positive and wholesome, Ren thought the man deserved a bit of fun himself.

“I must say, this is quite the establishment.” Yoshida commented, looking around the backroom of the Crossroads bar. Apparently the reporter enjoyed using the room for its soundproof walls and discretion, Lala-chan more than happy to accommodate her number one customer.

“It suits my needs nicely.” Ohya nodded, readying her notepad. “So, the kid says you’re starting your comeback.” She opened, Ren sitting back and letting the generic interview take place. Ohya didn’t think it’d make for much of an interesting story, but it helped keep her boss off her back which helped. Toranosuke himself could use a bit of extra publicity anyways. The exchange went on for a short while, Ren sitting back and letting himself fantasize about what was to come.

He had recently paid Doctor Takemi a visit for her drug trials, the goth confirming that she was indeed pregnant. Ren fucked her in celebration. Afterwards, they discussed a bit more about the exact nature of timing with women’s cycles and when they’re at their peak. Which, when at crossroads and Ohya drunkenly whined about being on her period, Ren scheduled this interview for two weeks later, holding off on orgasming a couple days prior to maximize his potency.

She’d be carrying a child by the end of the day. He remained hard during the whole interview with this in mind.

Ichiko was not too bad-looking either. Surely not as stunning as Ann, appealing as Tae, or full chested as Sadayo, but her confidant fun-loving demeanor amplified her average looks. She looked and felt grounded and real. Ren spent the time the other two exchanged questions and answers by tracing his gaze along her body, his imagination running wild with the picture of her curves shifting from what he was about to do to her.

“Well, I think I have enough now.” Ohya concluded, closing her notebook. “Thank you for your time, Toranosuke-san.”

“It was a pleasure, Ohya-san.” The man beamed back jovially. Ren grinned. Show time.

“No hold on…” He hummed, his Brain Jack firing out and nabbing the minds of the two. “We just want to make sure this will work out for us in the end. Ohya-san? What’s your impression of Toranosuke-san? Be honest.”

The casual command made the otherwise cunning reporter answer truthfully. “Well he seems like a bright guy but I doubt he’d amount to much. The honest types don’t get far, and I find it hard to believe he could be so sincere.” Ohya answered, her face contorting with shock at her response. “Why did I…?”

“Hey, relax. It’s okay.” Ren said, the woman calming back down. “Its important to tell the truth. We should all be sincere and open with things. It’s not strange at all. Nothing that is said or is done in this room is strange at all.”

The two others frowned at this, but it seemed to be the case. Ren smirked as his command continued over the others.

“I can kinda understand though, you find it hard to think Toranosuke-san is serious about his desires for a brighter future. Perhaps we should convince you.”

“Heh. It would take a lot to convince me.” Ohya laughed incredulously. Ren gave her a sinister smile at this.

“Alright then, so we’ll do a lot. Toranosuke, you raised concerns over Japan’s future, right? With its declining birth rates?”

The politician nodded solemnly. “Yes, we are an aging population and need to work towards incentivizing couples to introduce new blood into Japan.” He confirmed.

“Well then, let’s do just that.” Ren almost moaned with the excitement. “This is just to convince you of our sincerity you know, Ohya. So it’s totally fine, you see. It’s nothing to worry about, find strange, or object to.”

“Huh? What are you saying, kiddo?” The reporter wondered, confused by the setup but her controlled mind completely willing to accept whatever Ren had planned for her.

“I’m not sure I follow, son.” Toranosuke added, although likewise open to suggestion.

Ren’s shaft gave a throb. “I’m saying we should knock Ohya-san up.”

The reporter and politician were more confused than appalled, Ren grinning as her continued.

“You said it yourself Ohya, we need to do a lot to convince you. And Toranosuke-san? Surely you can put your money where your mouth is and help bring in that new life you advocate for. Besides, it will be fun. We’ll have fun with this, enjoy it, and be happy with it.”

That was enough for the two as they shrugged.

“My goodness. I can’t say I planned for something like this. But… no objections Ohya-san?” The older man chuckled, ever the gentleman.

“Meh. I guess it makes sense.” She replied with a shrug. The black haired young man felt the surge of triumph and control as he manipulated the two, his ability to control growing stronger and more potent.

“Very good. Let’s get started. Go ahead and get naked Ohya.”

Ordinarily, such a perverted, obnoxious request would have been met with a slap across the face. Instead, the woman simply obeyed, starting to slip out of her clothes as the two others watched.

“Goodness, you are marvelous, Ohya-san!” Toranosuke complimented openly upon seeing the reporter bare her flesh. Ren could admire aspects of her beauty, despite her average proportions and build. Her chest had more sag than the others, nipples dark and bumpy around the aereola. She had a bit of pudge from drinking so many calories, but it gave her a more Rubenesque appeal. Ichiko didn’t bother with grooming, hairs coating her legs and vagina, but neither of the guys cared.

“So, how we gonna do this?” She wondered casually, standing in the nude in the bar’s private room.

“How’s this: Hop up on your sides on the table you two. Toranosuke can be the big spoon.” Ren answered.

The two found no reason to object as they obeyed, the husky older man giving a soft grunt as he lay across the table, the naked woman wiggling into his front. “Here, my dear, allow me to help you prepare for what’s to come.” The politician offered, reaching around her hip to feel her lips, rubbing gently until her labia parted gently and granted better access to Ohya’s clitoris. The woman gave a soft coo of arousal as she became stimulated, her dark tips stiffening on her breasts.

“Mmmh. Ooh. Such a gentleman.” Ohya grinned, half teasing as she grew damp. She reached between her legs past Yoshida’s hand to feel around his crotch, fumbling to get his erection out and basking at its length. “Yikes. Wow. Okay… kinda a big dick, Tora.” She chuckled in awe.

“Is it? Been a while since I was with a woman so I wouldn’t exactly know.”

Ren was a bit taken aback too, his mentor spouting a rather impressive length. Girth was a little less than average but the overall size made Ren a tad jealous.

“I’m excited to prove my sincerity to you, my dear, let me show you how serious I am for Japan’s bright future.” The man stated as the reporter aimed him to her entrance, the elderly man grunting as he started pushing inside her bare hole. Ichiko bit her lip and closed her eyes. It had been a while for her, too. The two adjusted to the presence of the other, slowly grinding and feeling their bodies accommodate the sensations of joining together. Ren stared in lustful desire, his own erection yearning for action.

“Go ahead and move. I can take it now.” Ohya prompted, allowing herself to be happy with this, to have fun with it, and to enjoy it, just as she was told too.

Yoshida made soft grunting noises as he started a pace, the husky politician feeling the passions of sex after quite a long period. The sight of his long shaft tugging out the woman’s entrance as it glistened with her juices was too much for Ren, the young man getting his own cock out.

“And now for me.” He grinned. Ohya gasped.

“What’s this?”

“As I said, Ohya, _we’re_ going to knock you up. I’m with Toranosuke in this, and both of us share the same views.” The frizzy haired teen purred.

“I’m… not sure you’ll fit.” She trembled, already feeling the long slender politician reaching far into her depths.

“Don’t worry.” Ren said. “We’ll _make_ it fit.”

The two couldn’t object as Ren lay in front of the woman and aimed his cockhead to her hole, Yoshida halting his motions a moment to allow his protege to work his shaft into the reporter’s pussy, the woman grunting and breathing hard as she was stretched wider than she ever had been made to before.

“So… full…” Ohya moaned, both men stuffing as much of their meat into her unprotected tunnel as possible, dancing the line between discomfort and immense erotic satisfaction.

“Nnngh…. Just wait for when we fill you _more_ with our cum…” Ren growled darkly, starting to grind. Toranosuke followed suit, the subtle motion leading to a slow pistoning, leading to a harder controlled fuck of Ohya’s overstuffed cunt. The woman whimpered in soft erotic cooes, the feel of getting used by a young stud and an older gentleman making her body pulsate in carnal delight. Toranosuke had kept up the rub of her clit throughout, constantly stimulating her more as her body rose higher and higher in sexual bliss.

“Ah… seems… I’ll be first…” Toranosuke declared, Ren sliding almost all the way out to let the older man hilt. “Gaaaahhhh! Nnnngh! Oh… yes…”

The teen could feel the throb of the other cock as the politician contributed to Ohya’s insides, Ren grinning as the man pulled out after his orgasm leaving just one dick in the woman now.

“Here we go.” He grunted, starting to go wild. Ohya’s eyes opened as her pussy felt emptier, but got pounded harder and faster than before. Yoshida climbed up off the table, letting the woman onto her back and Ren on top as he pumped deep into her depths. “Ever think about having kids, Ohya?” The young man grunted, feeling the other man’s load slicken his own cock inside the reporter’s messy cunt as he railed her forcefully in his mad lust to breed.

“Not really. Was… nngh… never _opposed_ to the idea just… Oh man, I’ll need to stop drinking!” She lamented. Probably for the best, the woman's liver could use a break.

“That’s right. No more booze for a while. A long while.” Ren commanded, feeling his load building and building, the strain to hold it back heightening his pleasure. “I think about it all the time. All the time. Whenever I fantasized about fucking women, I always blow my load as deep into their womb as possible. Just like what I’m gonna do to you. I’m _breeding_ you right now Ohya. And you’re gonna cum when I do, too.” Ren growled, his climax barely held back, his harsh pounding into the woman making her body jerk and bounce as she whimpered soft sexual noises from the use. “Get pregnant. Get pregnant. GET. PREGNANT.” Ren cried out, exploding his potent sperm to join with Toranosuke’s in thick multiple ropes.

The slam of the teen into her core, the throb of the shaft, and the earlier command triggered an intense orgasm within Ichiko, the woman’s nails digging into Ren’s shoulders as she received his seed and opened her mouth in a silent cry of sheer bliss. The two panted hard, catching their breath after the intensity of their pleasure, Ren slowly sliding himself out of the woman. He grabbed her clothes, bunched them up, and slide them under her butt to elevate her hips.

“You’ll stay like that for 30 minutes.” He ordered, the reporter nodding and reaching out weakly for her notepad. “Oh, and this final part of the interview is off the record, of course.” He chuckled. Toranosuke was adjusting himself after cleaning up with some napkins, Ren considering his orders. He actually intended to compete with the man’s sperm, Ohya’s ovum the trophy for both sets of genes. He enjoyed the thrill, and was eager to find the results.

“I think we’re done here, Toranosuke.” He dismissed. “Again, nothing weird happened here, but I think you shouldn’t tell anyone. Or bring it up again. Just keep it to yourself.” He reiterated, sealing the experience into the two’s minds. The politician thanked the naked Ohya for a marvelous evening and made his way out, leaving the two alone.

“So… you wanted me knocked up, huh?” The reporter inquired, her hips still elevated per Ren’s orders to keep the semen in.

Ren chuckled as he lounged in a chair. “Yes.” He replied simply, being able to be so open with his deepest desires adding to the control he felt over the naked woman on her back in front of him.

“Hmm… Interesting fetish for a boy your age.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” Ohya replied, unable to find it strange that she was so nonchalant about becoming a mother like this.

“That’s because you enjoyed it and want it too.” He purred, his words absolute.

“Suppose so.” She responded and, to Ren’s surprise, began to touch herself. Ren watched her idly rub her clit for a few minutes. “I admit... I was the type of woman who had never actually orgasmed. Thought I'd never achieve it. Before tonight. Before you made me.”

Ren rested his jaw against his hand as he watched, bemused. “Who’s do you think will take?” He wondered, finding himself growing hard again despite his recent climax.

“Well, Toranosuke went first, but you’re young and I think you came more.” She replied neutrally, assessing the possibilities as she gave soft breaths of arousal.

“Mmh. Do you have a preference on who?” He chuckled.

Ohya considered this as she masturbated. “Think I’d want it to be yours.” She responded honestly. Ren got up and leaned over her.

“Do you want me to press my advantage and cum inside you again?” He whispered.

The reporter grinned. “Think I do.”

It would still be possible for Yoshida Toranosuke to be the father of the child conceived that night, but it would not be from lack of trying from Ren Amamiya as he climbed up on the table and began to carnally pump Ichiko Ohya full once more.

***

Note: I think this is one of my favorites, not sure why. I'm belting these out pretty quick, hopefully I can keep this pace. Starting to run out of steam though, so don't expect them all to release this rapidly. As always, leave me feedback on what you like to see, what you don't like, I have a few interesting kinks to display in the coming segments!

 


End file.
